


Good Cannibal, Sit

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ReleaseTheCrackin, Crack, Hannibal is a terrible boyfriend, Hannibal want to know why Will is moody, M/M, but a pretty good dog, like you do, so he drugs him, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: When Will won't tell him why he's being a sour Graham Cracker, Hannibal decides to give him some mushroom tea and see what happens. He was expecting emotional revelations, instead he gets a weird hallucination and ear scritches....





	Good Cannibal, Sit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evertonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evertonem/gifts).



         In retrospect, Hannibal could admit that giving Will psilocybin mushroom tea might have been a bit of an overreaction. Will had been unusually quiet for days, and Hannibal had let fear, of another cliff or another person, get the better of him. He’d tried speaking to Will, but was greeted with eyerolls and the invitation to “shut his big bazoo” _._

         Still, perhaps it wasn’t wise to drug the one you love. Will certainly hadn’t reacted well to the stabbings, so he probably wouldn’t react well to surreptitious hallucinogens. Hannibal made the decision to bring out a tray of goodies and replace Will’s tea with a slightly less nefarious chai blend. If Will wanted to be moody, then Hannibal would just have to let him.

         “Will?” Hannibal walked along the flagstones toward the patio that overlooked the Loire Valley, a tray of fresh blackberry jam and brown sugar scones in one hand.

         “Hey! Put that down!”

         Hannibal turned to see Will stomping toward him, stern expression on his face. With a raised brow, Hannibal took a few steps and placed the tray on their wrought iron table. When he turned, Will flicked him on the nose.

         “Bad! No stealing food!” Will swatted Hannibal on the ass. Hannibal opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when noticed Will’s empty teacup by the tray of scones. A hallucination then, but of who?

         Will looked at Hannibal for a long moment, something soft creeping into his eyes. Hannibal cocked his head taking in the expression. Will yanked Hannibal to his chest, his hands sinking into the doctor’s hair and scratching roughly.

         “God, I’ve missed you,” Will whispered into Hannibal’s disheveled locks. “Who’s my good boy? You are, Winston. You are!”

         “Will…” Hannibal tried to disentangle from Will’s grip. Clearly, he’d overestimated Will’s tolerance for the mushrooms. He should probably have him lay down and hydrate before dinner.

         “What are you doing? Feeling frisky, huh?” Will laughed, ruffling Hannibal’s hair and dragging him to the ground. Hannibal pushed back and frowned at the grass stains on his cashmere pants. “Want to play?”

         “No.”

         Will rolled his eyes and produced a tennis ball. Hannibal cocked his head again, wondering where on earth Will had procured such an item. Will laughed and pointed.

         “A-HA! I knew you couldn’t resist your ball!” Will stood, shaking the ball before Hannibal’s eyes before throwing it down the bank and into the flower field behind the house. “Go get it, boy!”

         “Will,” Hannibal straightened up, attempting to brush pieces of leafy detritus from his person with as much dignity as possible. “I’m not chasing a ball, I’m not going to tolerate any more ear scratching – I’m not Winston.”

         Will looked as if he’d been struck. Tears came to his eyes, his shoulders hunched forward while his chin dropped to his chest. Within a breath, the fierce Will Graham that had sprung from the waters of the Atlantic was replaced with the cowed empath that hid in the woods of Virginia all those years ago. Hannibal felt his pulse quicken, pain creeping into his chest as he watched the transformation.

         “Oh,” Will whispered. “You haven’t forgiven me. Winston, I’m sorry I left you, boy. I- I had to go with Hannibal, I had to- God I miss you every day. Please, please boy, I’m so sorry.”

         Hannibal closed his eyes. Truly, there was no debasement greater than love. If only Alana or Frederick could see him now, they would finally see what it meant to best Hannibal Lecter.

         “Pardon me,” Hannibal said with a weary voice. “I have a ball to retrieve.”

         With as much dignity as he could muster, Hannibal marched down the hill, hoping the pollen wouldn’t cling to his shirt, which was at least salvageable from this little experiment gone awry.

* * *

         After thirty minutes, Hannibal had a list of things he hated most in life. At the top were the deceptively steep hill in their backyard, his aging knees, tennis balls, and the patch of stinging nettles that Will kept throwing the infernal toy into. Though he was about ready to put their gardener on Thursday’s menu for not clearing the nettles, Hannibal couldn’t seem to muster any ill will for the man jumping up and down at the top of the hill, smiling broadly as he encouraged his _best boy_ to fetch. The scar on Will’s cheek drew his smile broad as he beamed at Hannibal trudging back up the embankment.

         "Honestly, how you can love a creature so bemused by this game…“ Will snatched the ball from Hannibal’s outstretched hand, before sinking his fingers into Hannibal’s sweaty bangs to offer a good ear rub.

         "Winston, why are you so grumpy? You love fetch.” Will tucked the ball into his pocket, freeing both hands to pet Hannibal. “Who’s my grumpy boy? Who is he? Who is he?”

         "Will, I’ve asked you not to ruffle my hair.“

         Will smiled, Hannibal was taken with how easy his smiles came today.

         "Do you need a belly rub? Do you?”

         Hannibal paused, taking a moment to picture Will splayed alongside him in the grass, absently stroking over Hannibal’s stomach. The image was shamefully appealing.

         "…I wouldn’t be opposed.“

         "Ok buddy, if you’re good. Go get the ball boy!”

         Hannibal sighed. “Will, you didn’t throw the ball. You just feigned throwing it.”

         "WHAT A SMART BOY!“

         Heaving another sigh, Hannibal reminded himself that he had fought for this moment. For this chance to be with the annoying man still scratching behind his ear.

         "Such a good boy!” Will pulled Hannibal closer, pressing kisses on his nose. Hannibal felt something warm flood through his chest. “My smart boy.”

         "Well, I suppose I am rather smart…“ Hannibal leaned into the pecking kisses. He waited for three years for Will to finally see the beauty in what they could create, he could last another hour or so until the mushrooms left his system.

         Will frowned, rubbing a spot of dirt on Hannibal’s cheek. “Hmmm, I think someone’s going to need a bath.”

         “I’m sorry?” Hannibal took a step back.

         Will moved with a surprising quickness, snatching the collar of Hannibal’s shirt and dragging him toward the house. “Don’t you fight me on this, Winston!”

         Hannibal allowed himself to be shoved toward their home – at least he wouldn’t have to go down the hill anymore.

* * *

         Though Hannibal had permitted Will to march him up the stairs and to their en suite, and had only minimally fussed as Will stripped him, there were some things he just wouldn’t do. He stood in the tepid bath water, arms crossed and lip curled, looking at Will.

         “I will not.”

         Will’s hand shot out, smacking Hannibal on the nose again. “Don’t you bare your teeth at me. Bad! Bad dog.”

         Hannibal’s lip dropped to a frown, but he stood resolute as Will pointed to the ground.

         “No.”

         “Honestly, Winston, how the hell am I supposed to bathe you if you don’t stand properly?”

         “No.”

         Will sighed. “Winston, buddy, I can’t wash you if you keep standing on your hind legs. Please, bud?”

         Hannibal hated Winston. He hated Will. Mostly, he hated himself for glaring one final time as he lowered himself to all fours. Will smiled, and Hannibal leaned into the hand that scratched behind his ear – he was getting used to the sensation.

         Will dropped to his knees, lathering his foul-smelling shampoo between his hands before sinking soapy fingers into Hannibal’s hair. The fingers left his scalp and Hannibal could hear Will choking out soft breaths. Something odd hitched in Will’s breathing, and for a moment, Hannibal wondered if the empath was crying.

         When he looked up, suds stinging in his eyes, Hannibal found Will gasping for air on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as he laughed.

         “Will?”

         “I- _Jesus Christ,_ I-” Will swallowed a few breaths, trying to stop the guffaws. "I can’t fucking believe you let it go this far.”

         “What?” Hannibal’s lips thinned, he swiped at the mound of suds sliding down his nose.

         Will offered Hannibal a shit-eating grin. “You know I poured that fucking mushroom tea down the sink right? Earl Grey my ass.”

         "You were not drugged.“

         Will shook his head and offered a shrug. 

         "I was just curious to see what you would do.” Will slapped Hannibal’s wet ass. “You were a very good boy.”

         Hannibal recoiled, scrambling to stand tall and maintain what little bits of sudsy dignity he could. “I can’t believe you would-”

         "Be a manipulative shit just to fuck with you? Yeah, where could I have learned that?“ Will stood, still chuckling as he took in the enraged cannibal before him. “You know, my dad used to say I looked mad as a wet hen sometimes. I never understood that phrase until this very minute.”

         Hannibal leaped out of the tub, grabbing wet handfuls of Will’s shirt and pinning him to the wall. He snarled at Will, sharp teeth edging closer to his neck. Will grinned, the heartbeat under Hannibal’s knuckles was steady and unafraid.

         “I’m furious with you right now,” Hannibal seethed. “You’re going to have to work very hard and bend into a plethora of uncomfortable positions before I forgive you for this.”

         Will’s grin grew, Hannibal watched as the empath’s pupils dilated. Hannibal leaned closer to Will’s ear and continued.

         “But when I do forgive you, in a week or so, perhaps it’s time we go to the animal shelter and pick out a small dog. Something to keep you happy and keep me from walking up that hill with a filthy tennis ball.”

         Will’s arms wrapped around Hannibal’s soapy frame, pulling him into a warm hug.

         “Thank you. I promise, no more than 12.” Hannibal rolled his eyes, but accepted the kisses pressed into his neck with a small smile. Will pulled back, eyes dancing. He scratched Hannibal behind his ear. “You really are the best boy, you know that? Now, who wants a belly rub?”

         Will slipped from Hannibal’s arms and ran for their bed, Hannibal heeling behind him.


End file.
